Cassandra White-Foot
| occupation = Thief/murderer | birth = 4E 174 | death = -- | father = Unknown | mother = Unknown | spouse = None | children = None }} Cassandra "Cassie" White-Foot is a thief. She was raised in to parents who took her in when her single mother died giving birth to her, hence the Imperial first name. When she was a little girl, she would always run off with the boys to practice archery and swordplay, much to her parents' displeasure, as they wanted a daughter who was a sophisticated young lady. When her teenage years arrived, being bored with her boring, safe life, she left a note to her family that she was taking off on her own to see what the world was like outside of the walls of Skingrad. She traveled across , , and getting into trouble with bandits, mages, guards, and the like. While the dangerous lands of Tamriel were a surprise to the sheltered young elf, she took it all as a chance to learn, picking up a weak skill in magic, as well as becoming an accomplished thief, although she never joined the , and she only took so much as she needed to have some money for food and a bed. Thieves Guild In 4E 201, when she was 27 years old, she traveled to and was in looking for some food to buy for travel when gave her the offer of a lifetime after seeing her skills and sizing her up. A few simple jobs for the local Thieves Guild, and she'd walk away a rich woman. After spending 13 years living in inns, caves, on the streets, in jails, and with little else to lose, she took his offer to make some money and finally settle down in the land of the Nords. She rose in the ranks of the Thieves Guild at an incredible pace with no job she couldn't handle. In no time at all she went from being a lowlife and "the new girl" to joining and Brynjolf as they were inducted into the by . Her sudden rise in skill and power ultimately led to a darker route for her. She never had more than ten Septims to her name before joining the guild, but with the sudden large income from her thefts for the guild and random exploration she'd do on the way, she suddenly had more money than she knew what to do with. The phrase "power corrupts" proved to be very much true. With the power of the Guild at her disposal, she began taking more and more risks when she worked. She was always rather soft hearted, but the business with the Nightingales and the constant need to kill bandits to defend herself on the road hardened her heart. She eventually became a colder and colder killer. What started as killing to defend herself turned into killing bandits and thugs just to do it, which then turned into killing purely to gain profit from it. This was only when she was on the road of course. When she was in town, she was like any other suddenly wealthy young girl, she spent her money. While she did spend a lot on herself, she'd spend a fair bit on charitable deeds as well, though this happened less and less the richer she got, eventually coming to a halt. She purchased a where she would keep all her ill gotten gains, and she'd fence her items downstairs in when funds ran low. Then she'd go out and look around for houses to rob, bandit camps to attack, or simply a wanderer she thought she could gain from killing. The most notable of such an event being the murders of the wealthy Carvains and their bodyguard, who she stripped bare of everything they carried. After she purchased a home, she began to dress very extravagantly while in town. She'd wear fine clothing and many beautiful rings, necklaces, and circlets, the sort of things she'd buy in bulk and store around her house. She did a very good job of maintaining the appearance of being a sweet, young single girl in town, but on the road, she was something else. She'd wear her dark Nightingale armor and hide behind a full faced mask and cowl as she'd assassinate people from a distance with her bow before moving in with dual blades to secure the area and loot the remains of her victims. If she wanted to kill someone for any reason, she was quick and merciless at it. Meeting the Dark Brotherhood While in Windhelm selling her ill-gotten gains, she went to investigate the rumors of a boy wanting to summon the Dark Brotherhood. He was indeed performing the Black Sacrament as she sneaked into the house. Mistaking her for a Dark Brotherhood agent, the boy told her to kill the manager of an orphanage in Riften, promising her a fair price for it. Running a little low on money after a spending binge to purchase the material to construct a fancy new set of Elven armor to replace her Nightingale things, she took the contract from him and killed Grelod the Kind with an arrow in the base of her throat. The Brotherhood wasn't very pleased that a contract was stolen, and she was kidnapped and forced to kill again to repay the debt. She did the deed, and although she was free to go, she decided to stay as a contract killer for the Brotherhood. Category:Characters Category:Characters-Gameplay